Federal Republic of Erusea
Belka, officialy the 'Principality of Belka '(Aquitanian: Fürstentum Belka), is a country located on White Giant. It is a member of the Union and part of the Union's common market. History Early history Belkans had lived in the northeastern tip of Nassau until they migrated to the land that now make up present day Belka sometime in the 8th century. The Belkans had established various independent states ruled by elected elders. Middle Ages Spread of Christianity During the late 1100's, the Knights of St. Harold, an organization of foreign Crusaders originated from the eastern part of Great Palms, converted the Belkans to Christianity by force. They took control of all Belka except for the southern cone. Foreign rule By the 1400's foreign kingdoms owned all of Belka's land until the late 1600's when the kingdoms were weakened and the locals revolted. Colonization When shipwrecked Aquitanians led by admiral Karl Wulff landed on the southern tip of Belka in 1732, he and his crew decided to build a settlement and claimed it for the Aquitanian Emipre. The Aquitanian Empire recognized the settlement and made it a crown colony named "Belka" in 1733. The Aquitanian Empire also sent its troops and civilians there to expand the colony northwards and found the city of Dinsmark, which had made it as the colony's capital. However various kingdoms had pushed back the Aquitanians and destroyed the city of Dinsmark. But the city was rebuilt sometime after the Aqiutanians defeated various kingdoms in the early 1740s. The expansion of the colony soon spread northwards with the locals intermarrying Aquitanians starting in the late 1740's. Independence When the Aquitanian Empire was defeated in the Great Five Years War, the empire were forced to accept the Treaty of Norford. One of which includes the granting of independence to the crown colony of Belka. The crown colony had declared independence on November 1928. Most Aquitanians fled to Aquitania after the deceleration of independence. However Aquitanians living in the county of Kersün continue to stay in Belka. They thus make up the majority of the county's population. The newly established Belkan parliament had appointed Johan I of the count of Lebein as the first prince of Belka. Recent events Kastellan's rule In August 3175, a military coup led by Ekkehard Kastellan had overthrown the government due to the its handling of the country's declining economy. Kastellan had established a right-wing dictatorship with his Rald Party as the only legal party in Belka. The regime had improve the country's economy at that time. However the regime also revoke the rights of minorities. Including Aquitanians who live in the county of Kersün and elsewhere in Belka. The Aquitanians had revolted several times to restore their rights but were brutally suppressed by the military. Aquitania had responded the suppression by ending relations between Belka. The thriving economy and living standards however do not last for long. As the economy in White Giant suffered a recession in the early 3210's, the country's economy declined sharply as well as the country's living standards and the value of the Belkan mark. In December 3217, thousands rally in Dinsmark for the resignation of Kastellan. Kastellan was assassinated by a sniper while he was asking his supporters that the demonstrators were Aquitanian agents. Democratization After Kastellan's assassination, the Belkan parliament appointed one of Kastellan's successor, Gilbert Vüdeken as chancellor (With the other as Viktor Toische). Vüdeken had made several reforms to democratize the country, reintroduce rights of minorities, and improving the country's economy, living standards, and the value of the Belkan mark. Vüdeken also tried to improve relations between Aquitania. However Aquitanians in Kersün (located in the country's southern cone) had occupied the county's government buildings and hold the count hostage. the Aquitanians demanded either autonomy or handover of the county to Aquitania. The Belkan government responded by sending the army to disperse the insurgents. The insurgency lasted for five years resulting in around 57,000 deaths. The Aquitanian insurgents also handed over the count of Kersün to the Belkan government after the insurgency ended. Schmidt administration In 3221, the country had made its first parliamentary elections for the first time since 3175 with the Labour Party winning most seats. The parliament also appointed Gustav Schmidt as chancellor in June in the following year. Schmidt had made reforms that were unpopular to the conservatives in Belka. One of which was the legalization of gay marriage which sparked protests in cities north of the country. Schmidt also put politicians and military leaders on trial for embezzlement and the deaths and disappearances during Kastellan's regime. A terrorist organization calling itself the "Falcons of Dawn" threatened the Belkan government by committing terrorist acts in counties north of the country. They had announced that they will not stop unless all of the politicians and military leaders who were on trial are released and the current government replaced by members of Kastellan's Rald Party. All of this made the Labour Party announcing they will not run for parliamentary elections in 3225. However this is not enough to satisfy the Falcons of Dawn. Vermann administration During the 3225 parliamentary elections, the New Belka Party won most seats and appointed Wendel Vermann as chancellor. In 3226, the Belkan army had tried to seize the headquarters of the Falcons of Dawn. However members of the terrorist organization who are still inside the headquarters had burned the headquarters and themselves with it. Resulting of the deaths of hundreds and the end of the organization's reign of terror. The elimination of the Falcons of dawn had benefited the New Belka Party as the popularity of the party had risen. However the benifit did not last for long. When Vermann overspent the country's treasury for various military weapons to satisfy military leaders, the country had forced to accept a loan from the World Bank. Resulting in a drop of the party's popularity. Kraftermann administration The Labour Party had won most seats in the 3229 parliamentary elections and made Johan Kraftermann as chancellor. Kraftermann had paid back the loan offered by the World Bank and made the country joined the Union (along with its common market a year later). All of this had made the Labour Party's popularity skyrocket. Demographics Ethnic groups Ethnic Belkans make up 76 percent of the population. Aquitanians are the largest minority group in Belka. Making up 21 percent of the population. Most of them live in the country's south. Other minority groups make up 3 percent of the population. Ethnic clashes are rare, although some tension exists in Kersün between Kersünian Balts and Aquitanians. The Kersünian Balts, who were forcibly fled in 3175, are being allowed to resettle in Kersün. Of the 100,000 who have returned, about 25,000 still have inadequate housing and 12,500 have not yet received Belkan citizenship. Religion The official language of the country is Aquitanian. Old Belkan is also widely used, primarily in the northern counties. Religion Roman Catholics make up 75 percent of the population. While followers of Lux Templaerum (Primarily Aquitanians) make up 20 percent of the population. Unspecified religions make up 5 percent of the population. Category:Countries